Miami Dade Police Training Academy
by Margaret1234
Summary: This story follows on from an event that started in "Coincidences." Chief James Burton returns to Miami full time, after a blip, and Horatio is persuaded to respond to a request for help from the Director of the MDPTA but is unaware there is also a surprise in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a simple story, no crime involved and is an event following on immediately from my story Coincidences, and at the onset we learn a little more about Chief James Burton.

Miami Dade Policy Training Academy

Chapter 1.

A few days prior to Christmas 2014, Chief James Burton returned to the Miami Dade Police Department his job of troubleshooting at both the Richmond and Virginia Police Departments completed successfully, and slightly earlier than anticipated. He knew that Horatio his so worthy Captain and Assistant Chief had helped to a large extent by covering so well for him. He had never had any doubts about him, but he had handled everything extremely well and hadn't bothered him once while he was elsewhere, and because of this he had been able to spend extra time at Richmond especially, and get the job done quicker. It had been hard work, with far too much traveling, and checking into hotels, but at the end of the day it had been worth the effort; he felt satisfied with all that had been achieved. The staff at Richmond and Virginia had understood the need for him to be there, and had in the main cooperated well. But he was so glad to be back in Miami. He was 56, two years older than Horatio, and like Horatio was born a New Yorker and had moved to Miami in the course of his career, which he also now thought of as home.

He had been married once but it had not worked out, he and his wife had different ambitions, and after eight years they had divorced. It had been an amicable split and she had since remarried. The only thing he regretted was that he had no children but in the circumstances perhaps it had been a good thing. But unlike his ex wife he had never met anyone else, not to commit to anyway, and gave all his energy to his job, which kept him happy enough.

His mother Irene Burton, now 85 still lived in New York, and he and his younger sister had had no choice but to put her in a care home two years ago when she became a danger to herself. Their father had died ten years earlier. It was an excellent home, he had made sure of that, he loved his mother dearly and had wanted the very best for her, and he willingly footed the bill, though most of the initial cost had been paid from the sale of her small apartment. Care homes in New York were expensive. He returned to New York every so often to make sure all was well and to make sure Joanne his sister, 3 years younger than him was coping, she supported him by making regular visits to see their mother, this was as she said her way of helping him. He was very fond of his sister, she was not married; she liked her independence too much.

On his return he had thanked Horatio for covering his back and they updated each other on a variety of things concerning the Department, and at this stage he could not have been happier; everything appeared to be running along smoothly.

On December 22nd, however, just two days after his return to Miami he had to rush to New York after he received a message from his sister telling him their mother was ailing, she had pneumonia and had been moved to hospital and was not expected to live much longer, she was very frail. So he had no choice but to ask Horatio to cover for him again and so soon. But Horatio had told him not to worry about work and to take as many days as he needed, he would cover for as long as necessary. "Your mother needs you James," he had said with genuine sympathy reflecting in his eyes. So he booked his flight, luckily he managed to get a cancellation for a late afternoon flight, at this time of year the airlines were busy. He dashed home; packed a case, and then Horatio having insisted he would, picked him up a 4.30pm and drove him to Miami International Airport himself. He was traveling with a heavy heart he knew his mother was not long for this world and it hurt. Horatio had kindly waited with him until it was time to go through to the departure gate, and he had appreciated his company.

On the flight to JFK, James thought about Horatio more than once. He was well aware that Horatio had had many ups and downs in his life, and had been sorely tested at times. And from the look of compassion he had given him at the airport as he moved to the departure gate he guessed that Horatio had probably given his own late mother a thought. He knew all about the incident of his parent's deaths, it was on his file, it had to be. But Horatio had been cleared of his father's death, and had been allowed to continue his career, and thank god for that he thought. He was his right hand man now and could not have anyone better working alongside him, and he was pleased that behind the scenes they had become friends.

On landing at JFK, James caught a cab straight to the hospital and arrived just in time to be by his mother's side for three hours before she died. The next morning he phoned Horatio to let him know and to apologise for the fact that he would not be returning for close to three weeks, as apart from his Christmas leave entitlement he was taking some extra holiday leave to cover things that now needed to be done, and would be staying at his sisters. Then he and his sister worked together in making funeral arrangements and tidying up legalities that needed sorting out while he was around. Not too much to sort out though in truth as a lot of things had been handled, like selling her apartment when she went into the home. Neither of them knew too much about Christmas.

On Monday, 5th January 2015, he received a call from Michael Hayes offering his and Maeves condolences and sympathy for his mother's death. When he asked how he knew, Michael told him Horatio had let him know. When he had told Michael he would be at his sisters all the week, Michael had come back to him later inviting him and his sister to dinner at his place on Friday evening if convenient, and he accepted gratefully, it would be nice to see Michael and Maeve and they did enjoy the evening, It was just what they had needed.

On Monday 12th January, 2015 he returned to Miami Dade Police Department and immediately made his way to Horatio's office, tapped on the door and entering asked, "Got a minute Horatio?"

Horatio sitting at his desk immediately stood up and said, "I am so sorry for your loss James. Aileen and I have been thinking about you and she asked me to pass on her sympathy to you."

James sat down telling Horatio to do likewise, and then said, "Thank you Horatio, and thank Aileen for me please. It was sad, but being honest, I think my mother is in a better place now, she looked terribly frail. But do you know Horatio, she hasn't always known us when visiting, but just before she died she actually recognised me and my sister, told us she loved us, and not to be sad. It made it a little easier. I will always treasure the memory of her knowing us at the end, and she passed away with a smile on her face."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding. He could feel James pain right now.

"My mother was the one who encouraged me to go to law school, which as you know Horatio is how I got to know yours and my friend Michael Hayes. But whereas Michael was always going to be a brilliant prosecutor, he took to law so easily, I much preferred policing at the end of the day and dropped out. But, I like to think that what I did learn helped me out somewhat in my job, so not totally wasted."Then smiling, he added, "It helped seeing as I have overall control of our legal department. A bit ironical don't you think?"

Horatio smiled he saw the amusing side to James comment.

"When we met up with Michael he told me they had enjoyed themselves down here at Christmas."

"Yes it was good James. But I wasn't going to mention Christmas to you."

"It's alright Horatio life goes on. Michael only mentioned it when I asked what they had done over Christmas."

"Anyway Horatio, I want to thank you once again for having my back so well while I was in Richmond and Virginia, and for my time in New York. I would have been hard pressed without your total and loyal support."

Then standing up James said, "Better get to my own office now."

Thirty minutes later he was back. "Horatio, there is a County Council Function this coming Friday, the 16th. It is an annual event, starts at 7.30 pm and I would like you to attend with me and bring Aileen along with you if you could both manage it?"

"Sorry for the short notice, just had a notification myself by email. It is usually a week later than this, guess this is the only date they could book the VIP lounge at the Sonesta Bayfront Hotel, Coconut Grove. The lounge has access to an open air terrace if the weather allows. It is a sumptuous cocktail, buffet affair, and local councillors, plus the Chiefs of departments such as this, Fire and Rescue, and Police Training Academy who get invited and we can take along two guests that we think might add to the value of the evening, and I would like to take you and Aileen? It is a nice evening and it would also be a thank you from me for all your help."

Horatio noting James pleading expression answered."Okay James I will anyway, and I am sure Aileen would be delighted if we can get a baby sitter. Give me a few minutes. Horatio phoned Aileen immediately, and she said she would be happy to go and to leave it to her to find a babysitter. She would try Alexx first. Alexx just loved any opportunity coming her way to babysit for them.

Closing his call, Horatio said, "Okay James, Aileen says she will be happy to attend so I confirm we will both be able to join you on Friday."

"Just one question - that is an up market hotel, so is it formal or informal dress code?"

"Well most will go formal but you don't have to Horatio...a suit and bow tie would do as well."

"It's okay James I have a tuxedo." But later that evening when Horatio checked it he decided he needed a new one, it didn't fit as well as it once had, and it was looking aged now, so in his lunch break on Tuesday, he managed to get to Manny's store in downtown Miami that catered for men's dress suits, and was lucky as he managed to get an Ike Behar tuxedo that didn't need any alterations. It wasn't a waste of money in his mind as it looked like he was going to have to attend functions more often now.

As he was trying it on he smiled as he thought about Aileen agreeing with him the night before that he needed one and telling him she liked a man in a tux. Preening in front of the mirror he then grinned broadly as he muttered, "Let's hope this one does it for you Sweetheart." Then he chuckled causing the male assistant to give him a curious look. The assistant may well have blushed male or not if he had known what thoughts were going through Horatio's mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Friday evening, Alexx who was free and was more than happy to help out arrived early, so that Aileen could get ready without worrying about getting the children their tea. She had for once done as Horatio insisted and come by cab and he would run her home at the end of the evening.

Aileen was therefore ready when Horatio arrived home and giving her a hug, and a kiss he told her she looked stunning. She was wearing her royal blue shift dress, complimented by the wearing of some of the sapphire pieces of jewellery he had given her on special occasions.

After a shower and a shave and getting dressed in record time he walked into the lounge where Alexx startled Hannah who was sitting on her lap, when she gave Horatio an unladylike wolf whistle."Oh my, Horatio you scrub up well in a tux. I have never seen you wearing a tux before."

Aileen had to smile Horatio had blushed, but looking at him she was not surprised at Alexx's reaction; he looked so handsome, she had never seen him wearing one either. He had simply shown her his old one Monday evening. She moved across to him and giving him one of her seductive looks she caressed the left side of his face as she whispered in his right ear. "You look amazing Horatio. Do you know how good you look in a tux?"

Horatio grinned in embarrassment as he wondered what it was with women about men wearing a tuxedo, but he admitted they had both made him feel pretty good.

Five minutes later they were ready to leave and as they made their way out of the lounge they both chuckled when they heard Tommy ask, "Why did you whistle at my dad like that Alexx, and what do you mean by scrub up well?"

Two minutes later with the knowledge they were leaving Hannah and Tommy in Alexx's capable hands they were on their way to the hotel. Aileen sitting back in her seat was totally relaxed; Horatio was such a good driver, he drove fast most of the time but was in total control and made driving look effortless, and she always felt safe with him. She knew he would make one drink last all evening when driving, he was strong willed about that, and she loved him for it. Maybe they should have caught a cab went through her mind, but when she had mentioned it he had said he wanted to drive.

When they arrived they met James in the reception area and he guided them to the VIP lounge, and it was already pretty busy. James introduced them to a few people; then left them for a while to wander around and to talk to people at their leisure, some of them they had already met at the two functions they attended while James had been in Richmond and Virginia, and most already knew Horatio anyway by reputation. After a while James who was talking to the Director of the Miami Dade Police Training Academy caught Horatio's eye and beckoned them over. "Horatio, I understand you have met Richard Watson, director of the MDPTA?"

"Yes I have."

Horatio shook hands with him, as he said, "Good evening Richard." Then placing his arm around Aileen's waist he added, "This is my wife Aileen."

"How nice to meet you Mrs Caine," Watson said, as he shook hands with her.

Aileen smiled and responded, "Likewise Mr Watson."

Then pointing to a free table James talking to Horatio said, "Let's grab that table and sit down for a while, Richard has been talking to me about something to do with the Academy and I think we may be able to help him."

Just as they sat down a male waiter came round with a tray of cocktails; they all helped themselves, this was Horatio's first and only drink, he made it last all evening.

Then as they settled in their seats Horatio as he looked at James asked, "So what's this all about?"

"Richard will explain."

"Horatio, as you will know a percentage of taxpayer's money goes towards the costs of training the cadets together with extra funding from Miami Dade County Council, but the funding from the council this year is not being increased. Fair enough to a point, all other establishments are in the same position due to the economic climate. But, training gets more expensive year by year, and what bothers me is the fact that at the Academy over the last three six month training courses we have had too many cadets drop out half way or three quarters way through their training. We are looking at losing about 25% intake of each class; Terrible waste of money. We have to do something to change this."

Horatio responded at this point," I hear what you say Richard, but how can we help you?"

"Up to now at the initial introduction meetings we have with all the cadets that have applied, been vetted and cleared, together with parents wishing to attend, we have probably been over encouraging. But while we always need new officers coming through the Academy, we only want to encourage those that will commit the whole way, and even then they may not graduate, but they will have wanted to. In my opinion it is time to change that style of induction talk, and while continuing to encourage, we should also get a more truthful message across. Thus giving those who might then have doubts drop out straight away."

Horatio pursed his lips, wondering where this was leading to, and looking at James he noticed he had a complacent smile on his face, which told him he was about to get totally involved here.

Looking at James with raised eyebrows he asked, "So where do I fit into this Richard?"

"James here has suggested that with your long service it would be nice if you could speak to the cadets and parents at the next introduction meeting on Wednesday 21st, following which, I hope those not sure will drop out now rather than get someway through the course before they know it isn't for them. I believe this is something worth trying anyway."

Horatio pursed his lips again for a moment clearly pondering the request, and Aileen and James alike thought he was about to refuse, but then he said, "Well, if I do, I will not sugar coat a single thing it is tough out there." James smiled to himself in satisfaction he was confident that Horatio would take this on.

"Horatio, we have 35 applying for the next course, and I would rather have 25 who really want a career in the police force than starting with 35 and say 10 dropping out half way through. So I like the idea of not sugar coating the job, we have to be realistic. I am sure these days some apply just because they want a job and haven't looked hard enough into what is expected."

"Your own son Kyle in class PAC102 passed through the academy in what was one of the best classes to get through, that seems like that will stay a record the way we are going. And I understand from James here that he is a good officer."

"Yes he is, and I'm proud of him. That was an exceptional class that year, which was apparently due to the camaraderie of the cadets all pulling together and working as a team. Exactly what we need throughout all the ranks, I am a strong believer in team work."

"Okay Richard I will talk to them. What time do you need me there; I presume it will be in the main Academy Hall? And do I have any restrictions on what I say?"

"Thank you Horatio, yes in the main hall and no restrictions whatsoever, and could you be there for 7:00pm start?"

Horatio nodded his head, then turning to Aileen who had obviously been very quiet during the whole conversation he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Come on Sweetheart let's get something to eat now." As they stood up they excused themselves and made their way to the buffet table and selected a few bits and pieces and then made their way out to the terrace, it was hot in the lounge and Aileen had asked if they could eat outside as she was feeling uncomfortable. Once he settled Aileen Horatio rushed back and made his apologies and explained they needed the fresh air, but would be happy for them to join them.

James nodded his head in acknowledgement and said, "Will join you later Horatio. Need to circulate a bit more now, and thank you for agreeing to help out at the Academy."

As they watched Horatio walk away Richard said, "Horatio's wife is a stunner James. They are a good looking couple."

"Yes she is." James replied and then added, "Aileen is one of the loveliest women I know, and they are a couple who are truly in love with each other."

James joined them thirty minutes later, and they sat there chatting for a while, as they sipped their coffees which had just been served all round. Then at 11.00pm Horatio decided it was time to make a move, and thanked James for inviting them to the function, as did Aileen, and then placing his arm around Aileen's shoulders they left, saying Good Night to people they knew as they moved through the lounge to the exit doors. James didn't hang around either, and left five minutes later thinking about Horatio as he did so. He had noticed Horatio was looking uncomfortable before he left and that he had started fidgeting with his bow tie. By Horatio's standards he knew he had done well not to remove it but one of these days he would have to ask him why ties and top shirt buttons bothered him so much, he had a feeling there was more to it than just momentary discomfort.

As soon as Horatio and Aileen arrived home he changed into jeans and t-shirt then drove Alexx home after thanking her profusely for helping them out.

During the weekend he gave some thought as to what he would actually say at the Academy, he did have sympathy with what Richard Watson wanted to achieve and he decided to spell out how it truly was out there on the streets, with no punches pulled

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Wednesday January 21st, Horatio arrived at the Academy a little early, parked his car and wandered around the grounds for a few minutes and smiled as he fondly remembered the evening he was last here to see Kyle graduate. Then he made his way to Richard Watson's office and the Director greeted him warmly, and after they chatted for a few minutes Richard Watson took him to the side of the stage to wait while he addressed the cadets first.

The Director walked on to the stage and stood behind the highly polished rostrum and welcomed the cadets and parents and gave a brief speech about the aims of the Academy, and informed them that the Police Academy Class known for short as PAC was an intense six-month training program and that a police recruit must pass all state mandated exams for each of their courses covered by the program in order to graduate.

Then smiling he said, "This evening I am delighted to tell you that Captain Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department has agreed to come and talk to you for a few minutes and he will enlighten you about a few things you cadets need to be aware of before you begin your courses. Not about the Academy itself, that is well documented, but what you need to think about before finally committing yourself to the program. I am sure many of you will already have heard of the Captain, formerly Lieutenant Caine up to six months ago when he received his promotion to Captain. In fact he is playing two roles now as he is also Assistant Chief, so he is a very busy man and we are lucky to have him here with us this evening."

There was a stirring in the audience at this news, many had heard about the Lieutenant, now Captain, by reputation, and his promotion had been covered in the press. And a few of their brothers already police officers had spoken well about him.

Unknown to Horatio, Aileen, Kyle, Tommy and James were sitting at the very back of the hall in the shadows where the lights were deliberately dimmed, and well away from the cadets and parents occupying eight rows of the center block of seating. Kyle had collected Aileen, Tommy, Hannah and Alexx as soon as Horatio had left, and drove them in arriving only a few minutes after Horatio. Alexx was sitting comfortably elsewhere, with Hannah, until later in the evening, and Tommy had been warned to sit still and keep quiet. They did not want Horatio to know they were here for now.

Looking to the side of the stage Richard Watson now beckoned Horatio on and said, "The stage is yours Captain Caine."

Horatio walked on to the stage smiling and chose not to stand behind the rostrum. He had a look of authority about him and as this was all about policing he was deliberately wearing his gun and badge. He didn't like talking to big audiences but this was a subject dear to his heart.

Moving towards the front of the stage and looking at the sea of faces in front of him he said, "Good evening Ladies, Gentlemen and Cadets."

"I have been asked to talk to you before the cadets amongst you commit to a six month intensive and costly training program here at the Academy which it gives me great pleasure to say is renowned for training some of the finest police officers in the State of Florida, and I have worked alongside many of them and proud to have done so. The training here is second to none but the expense to train cadets is enormous, and some of the funding is paid for by peoples taxes including your own parents. Now while I sincerely wish to encourage you all I regrettably have to say that the last three programs saw too many cadets drop out before completion and while many of them probably had good reasons it is a trend we need to stop. We are therefore looking at training cadets who really want to commit to the program with no doubts in their mind. The training costs are escalating all the time and the Academy cannot afford to waste funds. The funds used to train those that dropped out could have been used to train other cadets on a waiting list to apply such as some of you sitting here in front of me this evening."

Horatio paused for a moment to let that sink in, and then continued, "I appreciate that right now, this minute, you all believe a police career is what you want, and I applaud that, we continue to need good officers coming through the system, and for those that graduate we will welcome you with open arms. The brochures and leaflets you will have picked up, will all have shown you the positives of policing and there are many. But I have many years of first hand experience behind me and I believe you should know about the other side of policing that you may well not have considered before applying. Consequently, I am not here this evening to sugar coat the job for you, I am here to tell you some hard brass facts, it is tough and rough out there and you need to be dedicated to the job, and by that I mean you should beyond anything else have to want to protect and serve this great city of ours. If you don't believe you can do that after I have spoken to you, this job quite frankly is not for you."

Then changing position and standing with his hands on his hips his Captains badge clear for all to see, he added. "You will meet anger and violence in almost every form of crime that takes place, and a lot of the anger will be directed at you, because not everyone loves a police officer. You will sometimes see horrendous sights, mutilated bodies from either a heinous murder or from motor accidents, and arson crimes just to name a few. You will have to have strong stomachs; the best of officers have been known to be physically sick at their first experience of seeing something horrific and there is no shame in that. There will be times you just don't understand how people can be so violent, sick and depraved and that will make you angry, but you have to keep yourselves in check, you cannot lash back unless someone is actually attacking you."

You will have to have your wits about you all the time. You will all have to learn to be team players. Team work is essential and I am a strong advocate for team work, without it, many situations out there you are liable to come across would be just too chaotic without it, and could inadvertently get you injured or worse still get you killed. You should all expect to have each others backs out there in the streets. Lone wolves looking for glory are not popular, and this goes all the way from the bottom to the top of the ranks."

Then removing his gun from his holster with his right hand Horatio continued, "This gun is a lethal weapon and should only be used if there is no other course of action. I repeat no other course of action. However, contrary to that you must be prepared to kill at a moment's notice, if there is no other clear alternative. Decisions often have to be made in seconds, and your colleagues will be depending on you to make the right decision. Preferably always aim to wound first, but never hesitate to kill if this is the only option open to you."

"On the odd occasion your gut instincts will be to kill especially if one of your own is in danger, and unfortunately a colleague does go down every so often. And believe me there is nothing worse in seeing one of our own go down. But if your crime scene leader instructs you to back of, whatever you are feeling you had better just do as he asks. Not all people waving a gun at you are bad people they sometimes get torn by grief and want to hit back at someone, and it might just be you and without just cause. They just can't see beyond their grief."

"And talking of guns, it is your responsibility to keep them in good working order. A dirty gun can malfunction and let you down and lose you your life or the life of someone you should have been protecting. Guns can of course malfunction for a variety of reasons, but a dirty gun is the major cause. Keep them spotlessly clean, cleaning your gun has to be a diligent routine."

Horatio holstered his gun as he added, "But you will learn all about this in your classes on the use of weapons."

Horatio knew he was sticking the knife in but if it helped any doubters amongst them realise this job was not for them, it would have worked. He took a step to a small table next to the rostrum and picking up a glass, took a sip of water.

Then he decided to give the cadets a sample situation.

"I had a situation a few months ago where I was facing someone who wanted to kill me, and within seconds he was surrounded by officers with guns raised and ready to fire in a second, they were actually protecting me that day, but having been a leader for some considerable time I have learned that to shoot first and ask questions later is not the best practice. I have had to assess situations quickly and I much prefer to try and talk a person down from committing a crime they will regret later or may be dead and can't answer anyway. This particular day the person involved was extremely edgy but in this instance I already knew he was filled with grief, so I indicated to the officers to take a step back and not crowd the person involved. They did just that but kept their hands on their guns at the ready...this took the edge off the situation and I did manage to talk the person into surrendering his gun to me. Now I have worked with all those officers in the past and they know the way I work and responded to my request immediately ...team work at play. What I am saying is we can't have cops out there shooting needlessly seeking glory; not every criminal is what he or she first seems. As I have already said policing is all about team work and I can't stress that fact enough, you had better all make sure you can be a team player - otherwise this job is not for you. Non team players are not popular in our occupation and you can be sure this will be made loud and clear to you by your fellow officers."

"But most of what I have said will be covered in your courses, no one is going to let you graduate and let you loose on the streets unless you are well prepared. The instructors here are all excellent."

Then Horatio smiled at the audience and said, "I'm sorry, I have laid it on a bit thick, but you should know being a police officer is not all honey and roses and is not just about the glamour of wearing a uniform. However on the light side, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, more rewarding than serving and protecting this great city of ours, and in each instance you help bring some one to justice for crimes committed you will feel pride in wearing your badge and uniform. And importantly helping to put a villain away after committing a crime such as murder, you ultimately help give some closure for grief stricken families and they will thank you for that."

Horatio paused for a moment looking at the faces in front off him, all seeming to be giving him full attention, which was heartening and he hoped he had not been too tough with his words.

Then he said, "Okay, that's it for this evening and thank you for listening. I will just finish by saying that if anything I have said makes you wish to change your mind about becoming a police officer, please know there is no shame in that whatsoever, we would rather you change your mind now and not later on in the program. As I have repeated more than once; this job is not for everyone, and if you applied simply because you needed a job, rather than having the true aspiration to be a police officer and hadn't thought it all the way through, then if you climb down now, you will have our respect for being honest."

"Anyway, to all of who will follow through I wish you luck, training is hard work, there is a lot to learn in six months, but there will be plenty of fun moments. And finally, I assure you it is not all bad out there. There are some good people out there who will appreciate all that you do, and they are in the majority."

"Just remember, learn to expect the unexpected. While a person you suspect of being a criminal because of his actions turns out not to be the bad guy, there are some that will look innocent and are not. So if you pass the training courses, be careful out there."

The audience applauded then, cadets and parents understanding that the Captain had spoken to them with honesty, which they had appreciated. The parents in particular were pleased he had made no attempt to sugar coat the job; there were a few who were not sure their sons were making the right choice. The Captains talk would certainly give some of them food for thought.

Before Horatio retreated one of the cadets called out, "Can I ask you a question Captain." This caused other cadets to raise their hands in the air as well.

Horatio looked at Richard Watson who had just come back on the stage and quietly asked, "Do we have time?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"If you are happy to answer please go ahead Captain...it is encouraging that you have their interest, several seem to want to ask a question now." Richard replied as he looked at the audience. He was quietly pleased, and more so in that Horatio had certainly not minced his words. Before returning to the stage he had sat watching the cadets for a while from a side row while Horatio was talking and they were hanging on to every word he said, and showed no signs of restlessness and he believed that any of them continuing the program now even if it turned out to be all of them at the end of the day, it would be because they truly wanted a police career.

Meanwhile, Daniel Conlon who had arrived a few minutes after Kyle had caught up with them in the Academy Hall and sat on the right side of his daughter, Kyle was sitting to her left with Tommy next to him. As he sat watching Horatio talking to the cadets, he was fascinated. Over the last few months he had become really close to Horatio as family, thinking of him more and more as his son in law than just knowing him as Horatio. At the end of his talk, he turned to his daughter and said, "Horatio spoke well, and from the heart and with honesty."

Then Daniel added, "At times he still has a trace of a New York accent come through."

Aileen smiled and responded. "Yes, it comes through sometimes when he is talking at length about something, like when he is reading to Tommy for instance, otherwise hardly noticeable."

Then they turned their attention back to Horatio as he walked to the front of the stage again, and looking at the cadet who had spoken up, said, "Yes, you can, and I will answer if possible, depends what you ask. Some questions I may not be at liberty to answer."

"Thank you Captain Caine...I appreciate you have a wealth of experience and was wondering how long you have been in the police service to achieve that, and at the same time I wonder if you have ever wished you had chosen a different career?"

"Just coming up to 36 years service - and no I have never for one minute wished I had chosen another career. I pretty much wanted to be a police officer from early in my teens. And there is a great variety of specialist areas you can choose to work in subject to personal abilities and passing the specific courses. My own career has spread across many of them and I have never had a need to look elsewhere for job satisfaction."

Horatio paused for a minute wondering why the cadet had asked this question and then decided it was just personal curiosity and added, "As a young man I had the aspiration to want to try and help make it a safer place out there for everyone. Of course that is not completely possible on ones own, but with teamwork we do our very best, and after all these years that is still my aspiration, and will be until the day I retire. As I mentioned in my talk a few minutes ago, there is nothing more rewarding than serving the community of this great city of ours."

Then noticing the cadets name was Alan from his identity pin, Horatio asked, "Alan do you have doubts as to whether you could sustain a long term police career?*

"No Sir, none at all. I was just curious to know more about you seeing as you more than persuaded me with your talk that this is what I want."

Horatio nodded his head , and realising a number of questions were coming his way from the number of hands raised in the air, sat down at the front of the stage and looked directly at a second cadet who asked, "Have you ever been shot Sir?"

"Yes once, and stabbed once; luckily not fatal."Horatio replied smiling.

A third cadet asked, "Have you ever had to kill someone?"

"Yes I have."

"Does this play on your mind afterwards?"

"No - Anyone I have had reason to kill would have killed some one else had I not stopped them, and in a few instances had already killed someone else. I lose no sleep over those situations."

A fourth cadet questioned,"Have you ever killed anyone that you wished you hadn't, even if it was in the line of duty?"

Horatio pursed his lips, sighed, and answered, "Yes, just once in the whole of my career. I'm not at liberty to talk about it fully. But I will just say that on that occasion, I had no option other than to fire my gun. I didn't aim to kill, but merely to disarm the person involved - I was too far away to try and talk him down. He was about to kill someone deliberately, and believe me he had a very good reason for wanting to, but you just can't go around taking revenge like that. Unfortunately, he took a step forward and fired his gun at his intended target just as the bullet from my gun reached him and it hit a vital spot, which caused him to miss his target." Then looking down twiddling his fingers he continued with a slight croak in his voice, "But he was a very good, kind decent man, and I was very upset about that, such a waste of a good life. He did not deserve to die."

Sitting at the back of the hall Aileen had moisture in her eyes, wanting to hug him, and Kyle gripped her hand in support, this one was way to close to home. They both knew this was Amy's stepfather he was talking about and how bad he had really felt about that incident. Luckily Amy was not with them this evening.

Daniel looked at them concerned, and Aileen whispered, "It was Amy's stepfather." Daniel nodded his head in understanding that is one story he had heard from Kyle and Amy's own lips at his Thanksgiving party last November; Amy had mentioned she had a lot to thank Horatio for and showing interest they told him why.

A fourth cadet asked, "Have you ever had one of your own go down Captain Caine?"

Horatio hesitated for a moment and his face clearly told the audience this was a question he was having difficulty in answering and Aileen felt his pain, she knew he was thinking about Speed. Alexx had told her how fond he had been of the younger man. But Horatio focused back on the question within seconds and replied." Yes, and it hurts. You see those you work closely with such as CSI's do for instance, and which I have for the longest part of my own career, you become like a family; they feel your pain and you feel theirs."

"But please do not dwell on this too much; thankfully, officers only go down in extremely rare circumstances."

A fifth cadet asked."Captain, all crime is obviously wrong but is there any particular crime that disgusts you more than any other?"

"Yes, apart from murder of innocent people there are two crimes I totally abhor and which I confess I get angry about and they are the abuse of children, and the trafficking of young girls forced into prostitution. These are two crimes that make me sick in the stomach. I've seen far too many of these cases in my career."

Daniel glanced at Aileen as he heard a small sigh; she was looking at her husband with such compassion that he wondered if there was a personal reason behind Horatio's answer. But he wouldn't ask, he was gradually gaining Horatio's trust. But he had his suspicions.

A sixth cadet asked,"Have you ever done any undercover work Captain?"

Horatio brushed his hand across his forehead; this was a difficult one, but he answered truthfully, "Yes many, many years ago and before I came to Miami and just once and only a small case involved. But being honest with you I hated it. I refused to do anymore, it was totally abhorrent to me to filter in and work with people I despised. It takes a certain sort of officer to do that work, and to be frank with you, not a career choice I would recommend. But that is just me; it could well end up being a choice some of you might make in the future. You need nerves of steel for that work, and going undercover can change you so much that you cross the line to what we call the dark side and don't come back to us. But I have to admit that sometimes it is necessary. Being undercover though is a very lonely world, you are isolated from family and friends and you can never let your family or friends know what you are doing – NEVER. This has been known to cause distrust in marriages and the ending of some marriages as a consequence. But having said that I have known some fine officers remain true to themselves."

Then catching the eye of one of the three girl cadets Horatio nodded his head at her, and she asked, "Captain Caine I do have aspirations to be a police officer because I do want to help, and I have been told there is equality between the sexes here at the Academy, but assuming I graduate and get out there on the streets can I expect any demeaning attitude from the male work force because I am a woman?"

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment as he pondered how to answer this one...she had raised a good and fair question.

Before answering he stood up on the stage now and moved a few steps to the right and sat down again immediately in front of the cadet who had asked the question and noting her name was Sarah from her identity pin he said, "Sarah, first let me tell you that women officers are just as valued to us as male officers. In fact sometimes you will be called upon for assistance in preference to a male officer. So if you graduate, and I hope you do, you will be recognised as equal in abilities to your male colleagues and you and they should not doubt this, and I am sure this will come through loud and clear throughout your training. No one should demean you in anyway."

Then giving a soft smile he continued, "Now I cannot guarantee there will be no leg pulling, this has been known to happen between the sexes, and is generally only gentle teasing and believe me the women can give as good as they get as a rule, but if EVER it goes beyond that, you should let your Sergeant know, and he had better do something about it. If not you can put in a complaint."

"But if I were to reach such a point I would get even more harassment wouldn't I?"

Horatio ignoring the question gently asked, "Sarah, can I ask why you are so concerned at this early point, are you not being a tad pessimistic? I would hope that at this early stage you would be optimistic about the career you are seeking? If you are not, then I have to wonder why you are applying."

"I'm just testing the water Captain, while we have the opportunity to talk to your good self, but I do worry about the fact I may not be called upon to do something just because of my sex. Do you know of any instances where that might happen?"

"Yes I do, but only in exceptional circumstances, but not normally amongst uniformed officers, you are completely equal and will be expected to work alongside your colleagues in the same difficult situations...you will be trained to do that."

"Okay, thank you Captain for answering my question."

Kyle suspected his father had been thinking about the incident with Natalia some time back, and he was right. That had passed through his father's mind before he spoke but he wasn't prepared to elaborate.

Then causing Aileen and Kyle to look at each other in surprise one of the parents raised a hand and asked, "Captain Caine ...Is Kyle Caine your son?"

"Yes ma'am...why do you ask?"

"My older son was in PAC102 with him; and as you know the cadets in that class passed with flying colors. My son often mentioned to my husband and I, just how good Kyle was and how good the teamwork had been in that class. You must be very proud of your son Captain, as we are of ours."

"I am - very proud. Thank you for your kind comments ma'am."

Then deciding enough was enough, Horatio stood up again and catching Richard Watson's eye mimed. "Enough."

Richard Watson instantly came forward to join Horatio at the front of the stage and speaking to the audience said, "Okay cadets that's enough questions now, and I am sure like me you enjoyed Captain Caine talking to us so freely this evening."

Then Alan the cadet who had asked the first question spoke up..."Captain Caine on behalf of all the cadets here, I would like to thank you for taking the time to talk to us, and for answering our questions. "

Horatio smiled and responded, "My pleasure."

There was a round of applause and Horatio smiled and waved his hand to the audience and was just moving to the side of the stage to leave when he was stopped in his tracks by James Burton coming on to the stage saying, "Don't be in a hurry to leave Captain Caine, we need you to stay a bit longer."

Frowning Horatio whispered, "James what the heck is going on?"

"Look at the back of the hall first."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lights were now fully on at the back of the hall and as Horatio looked he was surprised to see Aileen, her father, Tommy and Kyle sitting in the second row from the back all smiling and waving to him, and then in wandered all his colleagues who sat down in the back row. They were all there, Eric, Ryan, Stephen, Walter, Natalie, Frank and even Bob Maxwell the night shift Lieutenant. And lastly, Alexx walked in with Hannah who sat in the end seat so she could exit fast should Hannah play up.

Totally bemused he looked at James shaking his head from side to side in puzzlement, and asked, "Why are they all here? And why is the audience staying put?"

"The audience don't know why yet, but before you came on the stage this evening they were asked to remain in their seats when you finished talking as we have a surprise for you."

Then James looked to the back of the hall and said, "Would you like to come and join your husband on stage Mrs Caine?"

Aileen immediately stood up and made her way down the aisle to the front of the stage and started gingerly walking up the steps to the left hand side of the stage, she was wearing very high heels, and noting this, Horatio moved quickly and took a couple of steps down and held his right hand out and grasped her left hand to support her as she reached the final steps. Then still holding her hand he led her to the center of the stage, as he whispered, "What is going on?" Aileen just smiled at him sweetly."You will find out in a minute Horatio, nothing to worry about."

At this point Richard Watson spoke to the audience. "I am honoured to tell you that the Chief of Police, James Burton is here with us this evening for a very special reason."

Then the Chief stepped up behind the rostrum, smiled at Horatio and began talking...

"Cadets, Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I am here to present an award to Captain Caine and as he agreed to come and talk to you this evening, I couldn't think of a better place to present it to him than here at the Academy, the heart of where so many police careers begin, and where yours are about to start."

"But first let me tell you a little bit about the Captain. He will not like me for this as he is a modest man who does not like accolades for himself. But I am going to tell you anyway."James smiled as he heard Horatio groan and then continued...

"He is by birth a New Yorker, the same as me as it happens, and his career started in his home city. He passed through the Police Academy up there as a sworn police officer, and progressed to becoming a homicide detective with the NYPD. Twenty years ago his career path brought him to Miami where he has stayed and made his home here as he loves this City. He joined us as a homicide detective transferring to the Bomb Squad Unit for a spell before accepting the post of Lieutenant, leading the day shift Crime Scene Investigation Unit. "

"During his talk he mentioned there are many career options that you can move into during a police career and he has worked his way through many of them. He helped set up the Miami Dade Crime Lab and over the years has been involved in forensics himself; he is actually a forensics analyst, his speciality being arson and explosion evidence, and has been instrumental in teaching others how to process evidence. And with his recent promotion he still remains Head of the Crime Lab but passing the day to day running of the day shift to Lieutenant Delko."

"He has always been a great leader, and CSI's who work alongside him have the greatest respect for him, and all of the current team are here with us this evening to join us for this presentation event."

"And before I forget, he is a superb marksman."

Then giving a chuckle James said, "When he told you that your guns should be meticulously clean, he meant that. If any of you happen to work with Captain Caine in your future careers you had better make sure your gun is clean otherwise he will slap your wrist if he catches you out. But you need not be frightened of him; it is just because he cares for the safety of his colleagues."

Horatio pursed his lips but managed to smile, as he held on to Aileen's hand tight.

"I could go on and list many things the Captain has achieved over the years but he is looking uncomfortable now so I won't embarrass him any longer, other than to just say that he has been one hell of a team leader over the years and is a kind, caring compassionate man. Many a victim and their families have seen the compassionate side of him, me included, and all of his colleagues."

Then stepping down from the rostrum, James bent forward and from behind the rostrum picked up a stand up crystal glass plaque set in a royal blue glass base and talking to the audience again he said, "This plaque is a police award that you can only earn after 20 years of exemplary service in Miami, and Captain Caine has earned this for his outstanding, unfaltering dedication and loyalty to the service. Quite simply this man is a credit to whichever badge he has worn, in particular the Lieutenants badge he wore for so long, and now his Captains badge."

Then turning to look at Horatio directly, and smiling at him, James handed over the glass plaque and said, "Congratulations, Captain Caine, It gives me the greatest pleasure to hand this award to you in recognition of your service to the Miami Dade Police Department and to the community of Miami."

Horatio read the inscription etched in the glass - This award is presented to Captain Horatio Stephen Caine, for 20 years exemplary service in the Miami Dade County Police Force. January 1995 – January 2015

Then laughing James added, "This doesn't mean you can now take early retirement; we want a few more years out of you yet."

Horatio chuckled then really choked now he managed to say. "Thank you Chief Burton, I feel honored to receive this award." Then turning to Aileen he said audibly. "When did you know about this?" Then he hugged her in full view of everyone, and whispered, "Thank you for being here."

The audience laughed, amused by the interaction of husband and wife, and then there was tumultuous applause, the cadets and parents knew they had witnessed something special this evening. A high ranking and well thought of officer had taken the time to talk to them and honestly. Some of the parents had been to introduction sessions with older sons and they knew this talk had been a total deviation from the normal talk given to the cadets, and which they had enjoyed.

While the audience were being noisy a lot of chattering going on amongst themselves now, Daniel on Kyle's insistence walked down the aisle with him and Tommy and stepped on to the stage, Kyle immediately hugging his father and congratulating him first on the award and then referring to his talk said, "You were brilliant Dad." Then Horatio leaned forward to accept a hug from Tommy who then wanted to have a look at the plaque, and asked, "Where are you going to put that Dad, on your desk in the study?"

"Probably my desk at work Tommy...I think that is what will be expected. But if I put it on my desk at work it will look a bit like showing off don't you think?"

Kyle interrupted. "It should go on your desk at work Dad. You more than earned it. If you don't want to brazenly show it off you could discretely put it on top of the book case I noticed you have in your office."

"Kyle's right Horatio," said Aileen as she smiled warmly at Kyle.

Then she gave him a big hug saying, "I am so, very, very proud of you darling."

"Do you think I was too harsh out there?"

"No Horatio, you were not," said James who had overheard his question. Richard has just whispered to me he was impressed with the way the cadets had been listening and asking questions. He is a happy man tonight."

Then James went to the front of the stage and catching the attention of the audience said," I know some of you may wish to leave now, but a buffet and drinks are on offer in the restaurant hall, and if you have the time and the inclination some of the Captain's colleagues who have been sitting in the back row throughout this ceremony will be joining us and have agreed to mix with you and answer any questions you might still have, and most of them were actually police officers in uniform before they became CSI's."

Daniel who had held back for a while then came forward and shaking Horatio's hand said, "Congratulations Horatio."

"Thank you Daniel, and thank you for being here with the family tonight."

Then Horatio and his family descended the stage steps, and Horatio was immediately surrounded by his colleagues all wanting to congratulate him. Eric and Frank not shy gave him bear hugs as they congratulated him, Ryan and Walter had broad grins on their faces as they congratulated him; Natalia gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug, and Bob Maxwell shook hands with him as he said, "Congratulations Horatio, well deserved."

Then Horatio looking around asked," Where's Hannah, I saw her at the back with you all earlier?"

"She's here," said Alexx holding Hannah's hand as they walked towards him. "I held back with her until the noise subsided and the cadets started moving away, and we were a bit slow as half way she wanted to walk."

"Thank you Alexx she doesn't like a lot of noise we have noticed it several times."

Then he passed the plaque to Aileen and leaning forward picked his daughter up into his arms as she said, "Daddy" and held her arms out to him. Then Alexx congratulated him and pecking her on the cheek he cheekily said, "Thanks Mom."

Alexx laughed she knew well the team had often called her mother hen behind her back. But she had never minded they were all like her family back in her days at the morgue. Well Horatio and his family still were, and always would be. And it was lovely to see Horatio in good spirits.

At that moment Horatio's cell phone vibrated in his right jacket pocket, and removing it instantly he was surprised to note it was Calleigh, smiling he accepted the call..."Calleigh."

"Hey Horatio, I hope I have caught you at a good time, I tried to judge when to make this call."

"Timing is good Calleigh."

"I wanted to catch you before the evening is over to congratulate you on receiving your Twenty Year Award. Eric phoned me to let me know. You so deserve it Horatio, I wish I could have been there, but know my thoughts have been there with you this evening."

"Thank you Calleigh. How are things with you up in Canada?"

"All is good Horatio, all is good...Anyway, won't keep you, go and enjoy the rest of the evening and give my love to everyone."

"Will do Calleigh and take care."

While Horatio was talking to Calleigh, both Aileen and Alexx had to laugh, Hannah sitting on his left hip encircled by his left arm was looking at him as if she understood every word of the conversation.

As they started to make their way to the restaurant hall Tommy suddenly asked, "Dad, how could we hear you as you weren't talking into a microphone, and when we were here for Kyle's graduation the people who spoke used the microphone on the rostrum?"

"Good question Tommy, very observant of you."

"I'll let you into a little secret, Richard Watson informed me before I went on stage that the Academy had recently installed ceiling microphones towards the front of the stage so better all round and for the audience when wanting to raise questions."

Daniel walking alongside them smiled and placing his left hand on Tommy's shoulder said, "Never give up asking questions Tommy. I didn't know that either and now I do."

"Didn't you really Grandad?"

Grinning at Horatio first Daniel then ruffled Tommy's hair and replied, "I really didn't. Technology is changing all the time."

Then they caught up with joining everyone in the restaurant hall, and found not a single cadet had left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Penultimate)**

During the next two hours, while food and drinks were devoured, the cadets took the opportunity in between to ask the CSI's and Frank many questions; They knew this was a unique opportunity for all of them, and they used it.

Gary Hammond, one of the cadets was talking to Stephen Jenkins, and finding out he had been one of the police officers who had become a CSI that the Chief had referred to asked, "Is Captain Caine really as severe as he sounds when it comes to keeping guns clean."

"Yes he is." Then smiling he added, "I remember the day he called me in to talk to me about becoming a CSI, the first thing he did was to ask me for my gun. I had no idea why. But he checked it thoroughly, gave it back to me, smiled and then spoke to me about the job and offered it to me, and of course I accepted, who wouldn't want to be a CSI and especially working under him. Anyway, I asked Ryan another CSI who had made it into the team from being a police officer why he had been so keen on looking at my gun and he told me the same thing had happened to him, and he later found out that the Captain had become very pedantic on the cleanliness of guns because he had lost a colleague in the line of duty who had failed to keep his gun clean and it malfunctioned at a critical time."

"However, the Captain shouldn't have to worry, we should all be diligent in making sure we maintain our guns, but he cares deeply about the safety of all of us; he gets very close to those he works with and hates losing a colleague whether a CSI or a police officer."

"Why did you ask, are you worried about using a gun."

"Not at all, I have already put in some personal time at the firearms range, I was just interested, as the Chief also mentioned it, and it made me curious."

"Well a curious nature will serve you well as a police officer."

"Did you apply to be a Crime Scene Investigator and do you have to have really special qualifications to become one?"

"No I didn't apply - to be truthful I was happy as a police officer and I didn't think I had enough qualifications anyway. But the Lieutenant as he was then was working a case over a year ago now and I happened to be on duty one day when he was around and for some reason I caught his eye. It's a long story, and I'm not really at liberty to talk about it, but I got shot in the shoulder at the end of that day and he was most sympathetic. When my shoulder was healed and he knew i could still fire a gun with no problems he called me in and after some questions he offered me a job. I was stunned but I have never regretted accepting. There is so much to learn but a lot can be learned on the job, as he pointed out when I had doubts about my abilities. I remember he said you don't have to be the best academic in the world but you do have to be able to think logically and this is what he apparently saw in me, and I am so pleased he did."

"On the other hand Ryan who I just mentioned, and also here tonight, applied and got accepted, but he already had some qualifications. So what I am saying is there is more than one route in. But in most cases you will have to have been a police officer first."

"Why do you ask Gary - is that the path you want to take one day?"

"I don't know yet, time will tell, but thought I would ask the question as we will never get another opportunity to talk to you guys like this again."

"My brother told me that the Captain has a lethal shot and is very calm out there in the field."

"Yes he is...Who is your brother?"

"Jason Holroyd."

"Ah yes, I know Jason, he is a good officer. He is often at crime scenes with us. You will do well if you follow in his shoes."

"I aim to, and thank you for so much your time Mr Jenkins."

Elsewhere in the hall one of the cadets and his mother and father approached Horatio who still had Hannah in his arms and was talking to Kyle, and the father asked, "Is it at possible to have a word with you about my son Captain, seeing as you are still here."

"Yes, just a minute," said Horatio handing Hannah over to Kyle and then turning to the father noting the sons name was Andrew Stuart asked, "How can I help you Mr Stuart?"

"I was wondering if you could assure my boy Andrew that if he backs down there would be no shame in doing so. He is on the verge of changing his mind, but is worried that despite you telling the cadets there would be no shame in backing down, he thinks he will look bad and is dreading it. Deep down he is pretty sensitive and one of the youngest here at 19, and we had strong doubts about him applying in the first place. But his older brother is a police officer and he wanted to follow suit."

"Oh yes...the older and younger brother syndrome...I'll be honest with you it doesn't always work. No two boys in a family are of the same mould and no younger brother should ever feel bad if they can't follow in their older brother's footsteps."

Checking Aileen was not left on her own anywhere first, and finding she wasn't, she was talking to James and Daniel and Tommy was with her, he said, "Let's go over to the other side of the hall where it is quieter, and there are some free seats."

Once they were sitting down Horatio spoke directly to the son. "Andrew I was pretty tough out there tonight, and deliberately, as it is no use giving you the softly, softly approach, only for you to find out later that the program is too much for you, and some do, hence the numbers drop before the program finishes. If you proceed and find out later that it is not for you, then in my opinion you would be letting your fellow cadets down far more that saying right now, "Hey guys sorry, changed my mind, this is not for me."

"At the moment you're not letting anyone down Andrew and if you are having serious doubts this job is not for you son. I can't hide the fact it is tough out there. Seriously Andrew you should not be worried about what others might think...I bet right now a few others are having some doubts as well, we are expecting some of them to pull out. And do you know what Andrew? That is perfectly ok to do that."

Then for the first time since Horatio met him Andrew smiled and said, "Thank you Captain Caine. I will drop out now. The last thing I would want to do is let people down once the course has started."

"Okay son...I think you are making the right decision. Good luck for the future and I wish you much success in whatever career path you eventually choose."

They all stood up then and Mr Stuart shaking hands with Horatio said, "Thank you so much for your time Captain. We knew this was not right for him, he is far more sensitive than his brother, but he wouldn't listen to us. You got through to him tonight however, and we really appreciated the strong talk you gave out there, he listened and more importantly heard."

As the grateful Stuarts moved away, Natalia wandered over."Horatio, I have to leave now it is Anya's birthday and I have to fit in a visit before the evening is over."

Horatio smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for being here Natalia," he said as he gave her a hug. Then added, "And say Happy Birthday to Anya for me."

"She will like that Horatio; you are her ever lasting hero."

Then Bob Maxwell the night shift Lieutenant caught his attention and said, "Congratulations again Horatio, it was an honor to be here tonight, but I better return to work now." Horatio shook hands with him and said, "Thank you for coming Bob, appreciate your support."

At this point Horatio glanced around him and smiled with satisfaction, he had had no idea prior to the evening that this get together was going to happen but was pleased to note all his colleagues were rising to the occasion and were engrossed in talking to cadets and parents. Stephen was talking to three cadets and Ryan and Walter were clearly keeping a few cadets amused judging by the laughter he could hear, and Kyle and Frank were surrounded by half a dozen cadets. Knowing he had left Hannah with Kyle he checked to see where she was and was happy to see she was sitting up in Daniels arms as he was talking to Aileen.

He noticed Eric had been in conversation with two cadets and seeing the cadets walk away now he wandered over to him and said, "This evening seems to be going well Eric. Thank you for being here and for participating."

Eric gave Horatio a warm smile and said, "Well I was never going to miss you receiving your award Horatio - NEVER."

"Those two cadets I was just talking to wanted to know if it was easy to become a CSI. I think Stephen just dealt with a similar enquiry. Guess us all being here has prompted the interest."

"Anyway I don't think they believed me when I light heartedly said it was as easy as being a tow truck driver in the first place. They looked at me as if I was mad. Then I told them the story of how back in 1997 I was truthfully a tow truck driver who found a dead body and consequently, because I knew the area so well, got involved in a crime investigation you led at the time. And when the case was solved, you told me to apply to the Police Academy and get my badge and assured me there would be a place for me if I managed to do that. They were impressed when I told them you kept your promise, and then taught me everything I know...and you did Horatio, everything."

"You're too kind Eric...you brought a lot to the job with you, your knowledge of cars to start with and your expertise as a diver has helped us so many, many times. You were the only CSI that could process a crime scene underwater."

Then Horatio laughed and added, "And back then you brought me my first pair of Shades, and I have never been without a pair ever since."

They both chuckled at the memory and then Horatio got serious and said, "Eric, we should be arranging for someone else to be called on now for diving jobs, you should not be undertaking them yourself any longer."

"I don't mind Horatio."

"I know Eric, but a CSI does not have to perform that role, it was just too easy for us to use you with your diving skills, and your growing crime scene investigation skills, and I probably and unfairly took advantage of that. We will talk about that next week sometime."

Ten minutes later finishing his conversation with Eric, Horatio made his way back to his family, but on reaching them he said, "Excuse me again for a minute," when he spotted Sarah returning a glass and plate to the buffet table, and as he had felt some concern about her question he made his way across to her and asked, "Sarah, can you give me a moment please?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Final

Looking startled Sarah thinking she may have been in the wrong for asking her question responded, "I'm sorry if I was out of order asking my question Captain Caine. It was too good an opportunity to miss as you were answering questions freely."

Then asking her to walk with him a few paces away from the rest of the crowd around the table Horatio said, "Absolutely no problem Sarah. It was a fair question, but you worried me a little as to be asking a question like that when I feel you should be optimistic at this stage rather than pessimistic, makes me wonder if you have experienced a problem in your life? And if so, I may be able to help you."

Sarah seeing such kindness in his eyes, decided to open up. "I am twenty two now and fed up with being told virtually all my life that I could not do this or that because I was a girl and useless. My father demeaned me like that for years and he frequently demeaned my mother in different ways."

Looking concerned Horatio asked, "Did he ever hit either of you?"

"No Sir, he came pretty close a few times but he was constantly verbally abusive. I could handle that most of the time but not the constant demeaning, trying to insinuate that women were useless creatures, and were less than equal to men. I was starting to get very low in spirits, then just last year he and my mother finally divorced and all is good at home now, and I decided the time was right to follow my dream and apply for a police career. I like the sound of the opportunities available and you enhanced some of them this evening. But earlier today I had started to doubt whether going through the hard training I would regret it if I was not equal out there, hence my question, but you cleared that up for me...I can't wait to get started now."

"Sarah, just to prove women are equal, my deputy for a few years was a woman, who joined me as a young lady and worked her way into that position based on sheer ability, and stepped down a couple of years back as she had a baby daughter and decided she didn't want front line duty anymore. You see to be a leader you have to be at the forefront of everything and she started to worry about being around for her daughter, and feeling as she did and in fairness to others she quite rightly decided she should step out of the way, but she continued to work as a CSI, and a damned good one at that. But she left recently to move to Canada. In fact she just phoned me a few minutes ago to wish me well."

"But I will be totally honest with you Sarah, I have as a team leader been known not to allow a female on an investigation, though I swear to you only in an exceptional situation."

Then Horatio knowing Natalia had left, although he would never mention her name, decided to say, "Sarah I'll give you an example of an occasion that happened to me. Firstly, it is second nature for decent men to want to protect women from danger of any sort; it's in their make up. Secondly, there was this one occasion where I knew we were going into a highly dangerous situation; we were going to raid a warehouse and with prior knowledge of the people we were after I was sure they would not come quietly. It was a big operation, CSI's. police officers and swat were all involved and I refused to let two ladies join us. One was the lady I just spoke to you about and she understood, but the other one didn't."

Sarah sighed and muttered, "And I suppose you typically told her it was for her own safety."

"Er – no Sarah, for my safety and my male colleagues."

"You're kidding me Captain?"

Horatio's eyes twinkling now responded, "I'm not...you see every one of us that night would have been worried and constantly looking out for her, and thus we could easily have lost focus, and anyone of us could have gone down in that incident for taking our eyes off the game plan. And of course it was for her safety but in that incident the safety of my colleagues had to have top priority. As it happens four police officers were injured, and one of my CSI's, but no fatalities. But several drug operators lost their lives that night."

"Was she angry?"

"You could say so..." Horatio answered with a wry grin on his face.

"Did she get over it?"

"Yes, she had no choice."

"So Sarah the moral of that story is trust your Leader, he will have a damned good reason if that should ever happen to you. But as I said earlier as a uniform police officer it should not happen to you, but just may in exceptional circumstances."

Sarah smiled broadly then and said, "Thank you Captain ...I will, I promise you."

"That's good to hear. Now I must go and Join my family ...good luck Sarah."

As he walked away Sarah smiled, she was so happy that the Captain had sought her out to put her at ease, and thought the Chief had been right in saying he was a caring man, he clearly was, but from the tone of his voice when he mentioned the woman involved had no choice she realised he would stand for no nonsense and expected his orders to be carried out. In that moment she admired him, with 36 years service he had a hell of a lot of experience and she hoped that one day she might get the chance to work alongside him.

As Horatio was making his way over to his family one of the cadets who had something on his mind and noting Aileen seemed to be free for a moment and thinking she might be easy to talk to, he had heard her talking to a few of the other cadets easily enough, decided to try to speak to her about what was on his mind. So moving across to her he caught her attention and asked, "Mrs Caine, my name is Kevin Wilding, and I was wondering if I could I ask you a question please?"

Aileen looked at him quizzically and nodded her head.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but as the Captain's wife do you worry about him day after day, not knowing what danger he might be in?"

"Why would you ask my wife that question Kevin?" Horatio asked as on reaching them he had overheard the question. Kevin thinking he had overstepped the mark said, "I'm sorry Captain, I meant no harm I was just trying to seek a woman's opinion on something that is bothering me ...a lot."

"No problem Kevin but why ask my wife that particular question?"

"I'm twenty five, one of the older cadets here, and I have wanted to be a police officer for several years, but family commitments got in the way, but I am now in a position to follow the path I always wanted."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm married, two years ago, and my wife is unhappy, though she always knew this is what I wanted but now I have actually applied she is worrying herself sick seeing trouble before it exists. So I was just wondering whether Mrs Caine worried and how she coped with it. I love my wife dearly and would like to allay her fears, but struggling to do that at the moment."

Aileen responded, "Yes I worry... of course I do, I don't think a wife, would be normal if she didn't, but if a wife wants her husband to be happy in his chosen career she has to try and curb the instinct to worry, because in turn she doesn't want him to worry about her worrying." Then smiling she added..."A bit of a catch- 22 situation."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do Kevin and this is just my personal opinion not advice, but if I was in your wife's shoes I would say follow your dream, life is too short. No one knows what fate has in store for them. And honestly, from my experience your wife will adjust, especially if she knows you are happy in your career, all wives want that for their husbands at the end of the day."

"But Kevin, what about you, will you constantly worry about your wife worrying? Not everything is dangerous out there, but I know from my husband that if you become a police officer and were to get involved in a dangerous situation you have to forget family and focus on the job ahead, it sounds harsh I know, but by forgetting family for a while you are making the best attempt at making sure you get home for them."

Pausing for a moment, Aileen glanced at Horatio giving him a gentle smile and wondering if she had gone too far and should continue, but Horatio nodded his head, he understood what she was silently asking and coming from a wife who knew first hand it would hopefully help Kevin to make up his mind as to what was right for him or otherwise.

Aileen continued. "The Captain here has had to do that on more than one occasion, he doesn't like it, but I am glad he does because I know that by putting us to the back of his mind it is for our benefit, and at the end of the day I want not only a husband who is happy in his career and knows that I understand what he has to do sometimes, but comes home safe to me and our family because he had total focus on what had to be done."

Then Horatio spoke, "Kevin it is not easy to push family to the back of your mind, you have to have an inner strength because it hurts to do that, it can feel like betrayal of your loved ones, but you have to be completely ruthless, if not you can be careless, and put your own life in danger and your colleagues. But this is the worst scenario, as my wife said not all crimes committed out there are major, and in truth very few are where you would need to apply that thinking. But as you have concerns thought I should add that to what my wife has told you from her point of view."

"Thank you for your time Mrs Caine...Captain Caine. I certainly have something to think about before next Monday when the class starts."

Then Horatio and Aileen moved across to Tommy, Kyle and Daniel who still had Hannah in his arms but asleep now her head resting on his right shoulder.

"Thank you Daniel, sorry you were left with her so long, I got involved in talking to a few people. I'll take her now," Horatio said as he removed her gently from his arms. "I think it is time we left now. I was surprised to see her here tonight, but happy as well."

Aileen said, "I just had to bring her Horatio. We knew you were going to get the award tonight, James warned us in advance, and Alexx wanted to be here so we worked it out together that she would look after Hannah while you were talking and then bring her in for the presentation. She was as good as gold. And in truth Horatio we all wanted her here so that in the future we can tell her she was at her daddy' s special presentation. We have plenty of pictures to show her one day, when she understands."

Horatio smiled and leaning in to her he pecked her on the cheek and whispered. "Thank you...love you Sweetheart"

Alexx joined them at that moment smiling and said, "I was just speaking to three cadets who found out that I had worked at the morgue and they had a really morbid interest, they were not shocked by anything I said."

Horatio laughed, "Wonder what they will think in reality?"

Fifteen minutes later, now 10:00pm and having said their goodbyes to everyone most of whom were ready to leave themselves now, Horatio left with his wife and children and Kyle drove Alexx home, and Daniel left at the same time.

Two hours later Tommy and Hannah in bed and sound asleep, and Aileen in bed with Horatio's arms wrapped around her suddenly chuckled.

"What is amusing you so much at this late hour," Horatio asked nuzzling her neck.

"I reckon you will get asked to give a talk to the cadets on a regular basis now."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because you were damned good Horatio; I was watching the cadets and you had their full attention, they were taking in all what you were saying and talking to some of them later with their parents they clearly liked what they heard. Then chuckling again she added, "Mind you they were obviously some of the cadets that will push on."

"My dad was also impressed."

Then chuckling yet again she said, "Anyway, I overheard Richard Watson ask James if it was a possibility."

"Oh yes, and what did James say?"

"He didn't say yes or no, he just said he would have to think about it."

"Mmm... James can be damned canny and devious sometimes."

Then pulling her in closer to him, Horatio kissed Aileen lingeringly on her neck, then said, "We'll worry about that tomorrow, time to get some sleep now."

"Horatio..."

"Mm hmm..."

"We are all so very proud of you."

* * *

The following day, Horatio placed the plaque on his bookcase as Kyle had suggested and then went about his day's business, hassled a bit by many calls from people wanting to congratulate him. At 3:00pm in the afternoon just as he had cleared a few bits of paperwork, he received a call from James asking him to give him a few minutes up in his office.

When he arrived James told him to sit down and then said, "Last evening was a great success Horatio, and Richard has just phoned me to let me know that 9 cadets have changed their minds and he is very happy, because he knows that those wishing to go forward are those that truly want to commit to doing well on the training program."

"And he is so happy about the way the evening went that he has asked me if you would be prepared...".

James chuckled when Horatio not answering stood up quickly and left his office.

Never mind he thought, he would coerce him into agreeing at a later time.

But the next minute Horatio returned and laughing as he stood in the doorway said, "Okay if the dates don't conflict with anything major going on I will talk to the cadets, I surprisingly enjoyed myself."

"And James, you should be careful who is listening to you." Horatio said as he sped away again.

James was puzzled for a few moments and then the penny dropped as he remembered Aileen had been close by when Richard had brought the question up the evening before.

Then he phoned Richard Watson..."Richard, you will be pleased to know you have Horatio on board."

"Brilliant news James, did he need much persuading?"

"No...he strangely seemed ready for me to ask the question," and then James laughed out loud and added, "I rather think we have his wife, the beautiful Aileen, to thank for his response. I think she heard us and gave him the heads up so he had time to think beforehand."

End.

A/N Thank you to all for your continued support in reading and reviewing. I would also like to say thank you to all the extra readers who have come aboard this month and been reading and catching up with all my stories.

I have one more story for you if interested and this pick ups on the Ivan Vetrov and Susie Keaton nee Barnum story line in my story Coincidences.


End file.
